The Untold Romance of Josh Newman
by coledelta
Summary: The romantic relationship between Josh & the many other female characters of "The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel" rated M for sex and taboo subjects.
1. The Red Headed Beauty

Hey guys. So this is my first ever fanfiction and I would really really REALLY appreciate if you would give me feedback on the story, what you liked, didn't like, and what I need to work on. Stuff like that. So yeah, hope you enjoy the story

Disclaimer-I do not own "The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel" or any of it's characters nor do I claim to.  
_

As Josh pulled the SUV into the shadow realm of Hecate Scatty was feeling more than a little disappointed. She was hoping to sit in front with him on the way here to have some quality time. The moment she saw him in her dojo her heart had skipped a beat. He made her feel a way that no other man, women, or creature had ever made her feel before. What she didn't know was that he felt the same way. She had packed clothes that would help make him notice her. As Josh came to a stop Nicholas got out of the car. "Wait here," he had said as he went to talk with the goddess. Scatty figured that this was a good time to talk to Josh. "Sophie, would you mind trading me seats? I hat sitting by myself," Scatty asked. "Of course Scatty," Sophie hopped in the back while the warrior maiden jumped into the front. But not before pulling down her top a little to show off her chest.

She looked back at Sophie. "Um, Sophie, I need to talk to Josh privately. Is there anything you can do to not overhear us?" Scatty asked. Sophie pulled out her head phones and just listened to her music. "What do you want to talk about Scatty?" Josh asked trying not to stare at her chest. Just talking to her made his heart flutter. "Just stuff," Scatty said. She had no idea what to say now that she got the chance to talk to him. Josh decided to take a chance, even if it might get his face punched in. "So Scatty, Have you ever, you know, had someone special?" he asked nervously. The fact that he cared made her heart go crazy. "No. Have you?" she asked him back. "Not really. I've dated before but no one that was really special."

Hearing that he had even _dated_ other girls made her crazy with jealousy. But before it got to bad Josh said something else. "I've never even kissed a girl," he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. When she heard this Scatty's heart went even _crazier_. "Well, I've never kissed a boy before. You know we could, I don't know, kiss each other. Just to get it over with," she said this like it was no big deal but on the inside she was freaking out hoping this plan worked.

"Yeah I guess we could do that," Josh said casually. They leaned towards each other and got within an inch of each others lips when Nicholas came back. "Come with me. We're staying here for a while," he told them. He led them into the tree at the center of the shadow realm. "Now in case we stay here for the night, we need sleeping arrangements. Josh and Sophie, and me and Scatty," Nicholas said. "No!" both scatty and Josh argued. The thought of scatty in a room alone with a man that wasn't him was to much for Josh.

"I think I should stay with Josh. To protect him," Scatty argued. Both Nick and Sophie looked suspicious but agreed to it. They each went to their rooms to get settled in. When Josh and Scatty got to their room they closed and locked the door. "So. Do you wanna continue where we left off in the car?" Scatty asked Josh as she sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her and Josh sat down.

They leaned close to each other and their lips met. As they continued, the kiss got more and more passionate. Scatty fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Josh on top of her. She felt his tongue on her lips and she gladly opened up and gave him entry. As they explored each other's mouths they got more and more excited.

Scatty slipped a hand into Josh's shirt and rubbed his chest. Josh's hands went down to her legs right below her amazingly toned ass. Eventually they pulled apart to take a breath. "Scatty," Josh moaned. She moaned right back "Josh," she pulled him back down and they continued to kiss passionately. She took his hands and moved them to her stomach, urging him to go up her shirt. He gladly moved his hand farther up her shirt until he had his hands on her bra clad breasts. She moaned as he touched her.

She reached down and started to unbutton his pants and pull them down. He breaks off the kiss and looks into her beautiful, unblinking, emerald eyes. "Scatty, are you sure?" he asks her. "Yes. I've never been more sure about anything in my immortal life," she moans. As she pulls his jeans down farther he starts to undo her black cargo pants and pull them down. They're forced to break the kiss long enough to take off their shirts.

Once they're in their underwear Josh is mesmerized by her beauty. She's wearing an emerald bra and matching panties to match her piercing eyes. "You're so beautiful," he says. They sit up and go back to kissing. He reaches around and undoes her bra. Once it's off he can feel her breasts against his bare chest. He can feel her nipples getting hard and poking into his chest. He stops kissing her and goes farther down leaving little kisses down her neck on the way to her breasts.

He takes her right nipple in his mouth and suckles and nibbles it gently. She moans out in pleasure as he suckles her tit. After a minute he switches to the other one and does the same thing. The cold air on her now wet nipple makes her moan even louder. "Go down farther," she tells him between moans. He goes down more, leaving little kisses down her stomach on the way. He gets to her panties and kisses her through the thin lacy cloth. She moans even louder. "Josh, please don't tease. I need it bad," she moans.

He chuckles and pulls her panties to the side and begins to lick and eat her pussy. She throws her head back and moans. He continues to lick her pussy and begins to tweak and play with her clit. She wraps her legs around his head and screams in pleasure as she cums on his face.

He stands up and leans in to give her a kiss. She licks all over the inside of his mouth. When they break the kiss she looks into his eyes and gives him a naughty smile. "I love tasting my love juice in your mouth," she says seductively. "Now, it's _my _turn to taste _your_ love juice," she says. She drops to her knees and pulls down his boxers. She licks her lips when she sees his hard 6.5 in cock. She strokes it for a bit then starts to suck on the head. Josh moans at the feeling of her warm, tight, wet, mouth.

She continues to only lick the tip of his cock for a good 2 minutes. Then out of nowhere she takes all of it in her mouth at once. She starts to bob her head, loving the taste of his cock. He moans as she continues to deepthroat him. after only 1 minute of her deepthroating he starts to cum. She takes it all in her mouth and swallows it all.

Before they get a chance to fuck there's a knock at the door. "Come on you two, it's time for dinner," Nick calls to them. Scatty sighs, "Oh well. We have aaaallll night."

When Josh tries to give Scatty back her panties she refuses. "You keep them. A nice little reward for your efforts," she says. She puts her shirt and pants back on with no underwear before she leaves. Josh leaves behind her. Watching the red headed beauty.


	2. Smiles on Their Faces

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked my last chapter. So something that I neglected to mention last time was that I will be adding extra days into the story so it doesn't follow the story _exactly_ but it's pretty close. Anyways, I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own "The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel" _**_

Scatty and Josh held hands as they walked down to dinner. They sat next to each other, and even went as far as to scoot the chairs closer together. Nick was peeling the skin off of a bright green apple with what looked like an arrow head. Scatty took a piece of skin and chewed it while she waited.

"When are we going home?" Sophie asked the alchemyst. Josh was wondering the same thing but was in no rush to release Scatty's hand. "Not for a while," he replied. "What! Why not," Sophie asked. Nick explained to them that they could easily be tracked now by Dee, and that would put them, and their family, at risk.

Josh bit into an apple and felt the juices run down his chin. Scatty smirked and wiped it with her finger, which she put in her mouth to lick after words. "I do love apples," she said with a hint of seduction. Nicholas was about to comment on this but cut himself off and quickly rose to his feet, along with Scatty. Josh and Sophie followed their example and looked at Hekate. But she was different.

The woman Josh had seen this afternoon was elegant and beautiful, and somewhere in her 30's or 40's. This woman was much, much, older with baggy, wrinkly skin. The resemblance to the goddess was there and he figured that this was her mother or grandmother. Without acknowledging anyone she sat in the seat directly opposite Nicholas Flamel.

Once the old woman had sat down, so did the others. continued to try and figure out who this old woman was, and why she was here. When she sat men walked from behind her holding trays piled with food and set them on the table. The woman had explained that these men would accompany them when they left. She told them how they were not welcome and would not help them.

"But your daughter was willing to help us," Josh said. Scatty's eyes widened in surprise and alarm. "My daughter?" the old woman asked. "Yes," Josh said "The woman who was waiting for us when we first arrived."

"I have neither a daughter nor a granddaughter," the old woman snapped at Josh. Scatty quickly slammed the hilt of a dagger into the table, splitting the wood in two with loud _snap_. No one talked like that to Josh while she was around. The young men drew curved swords and took up a defensive position behind the old woman. Scatty sheathed her dagger and fought to speak calmly. Josh saw her mouth move but could only hear a light mosquito like buzzing sound.

The old women stood and left with the four men. Scatty stooped and picked up the fruit, which had fallen when she slammed the table. She started to eat but was shaky. Underneath the table Josh lightly rubbed her leg, trying to calm her. It was working, she steadily got less shaky and a smile formed on her lips.

"What did I do?" Josh asked Scatty. "That was Hekate. As was the woman you saw this afternoon. She is cursed to age with the day, and is _very_ sensitive about her age," Scatty explained. As they all finished eating they went to their rooms. Once again when Josh and scatty got to their room they locked the door. Scatty turned and tackled Josh onto the bed, kissing him passionately. "I love you Scatty," Josh said. "I love you to Josh."

They both quickly removed each others pants and shirts. He felt her breasts on his bare chest and she felt his knee between her legs. He massaged her pussy with his knee and she moaned into his mouth. "I'm ready Josh, just be gentle," she said, "It's my first time," when she said this she blushed and looked away embarrassed. Josh turned her head back and kissed her. "It's my first time too," he said comfortingly. He guided his tip to her entrance and slowly pushed in. Her face contorted in pain as he entered her. He kissed her as he pushed in farther. He came to her hymen and stopped. "Are you sure you want me to be your first?" Josh asked her. "If not you then no one ever," she replied stubbornly. "Okay then. Here I go," he thrusted through her hymen fast. She yelled in pain and closed her eyes. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Josh leaned over and kissed her passionately until the pain subsided. "Okay. You can move," Scatty said after a minute. Josh pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Scatty let out small moans as he moved in and out. He began to pick up the pace and her moans intensified. He started to pound in and out of her harder and harder and Scatty practically screamed in pleasure. Josh was holding back from cumming as long as possible, and was panting from the effort. "Scatty. I can't hold on much longer," Josh groaned. "It's okay Josh. Cum inside me. Let's cum together," Scatty moaned loudly. Scatty had her orgasm first and her pussy tightened around Josh. The tightness and the gush of juices set Josh over the edge and he sprayed his cum inside her pussy. "Mmmmm. So warm," Scatty moaned.

Josh leaned over and kissed Scatty passionately. "I love you so much," Josh told her. "I love you too Josh," Scatty said. They didn't bother to clean up afterwords. Josh just pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep in each other's arms with Josh still inside her and smiles on their faces.


	3. The Side of Her He Never Knew

**Hey guys. I don't have much to say so just enjoy. Leave any comments or suggestions you might have.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own "The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel"**

The next morning Scatty woke up in an amazingly good mood. She still had Josh's cum and dick insider her from the previous night. Instead of getting dressed she simply closed her eyes and laid in Josh's arms with a smile on her face. She heard a door open but did not acknowledge it. Instead she pretended to be asleep. She heard a chuckle but could not tell who it was, so she just laid with Josh.  
_

Sophie had woken up early and decided to check on Josh and Scatty. She felt that something intense had happened last night and wanted to talk to him about it. When she opened the door she saw Scatty and Josh naked in each other's arms still asleep. She smiled and chuckled. 'They're good together' Sophie thought. She closed the door and headed back to her room. When she got back she noticed that Nicholas was not there. She just laid on her bed and thought about what must have happened between Josh and Scatty the previous night.

Even though it was her brother the thought turned her on. She slipped her hand down her pants and began to play with herself. She hadn't been able to masturbate in at least a week. She imagined the event that had occurred last night and placed herself with her brother and Scatty. The fantasy turned her on so much, she came within a minute.

She slipped her hand out of her pants and brought her fingers to her mouth. She decided to go back to the bedroom to see if the two lovers had woken yet.  
_

After she heard the door close Scatty opened her eyes again and stared at Josh with a smile. What she didn't know was that Josh had woken 15 minutes before. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. "Good morning babe," Josh said. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good morning love," she said to him. "So. How you feeling right now?" she asked as she moved her hand down and stroked his dick which was still in her cum filled pussy.

He kissed her passionately for a few seconds. "I feel like I'm ready for another go," he told her. She threw off the blankets and rolled over so she was on top. "Well then let's go," she said. She start to slowly bounce up and down on his cock and moaned. They looked into each other's eyes as she rode him. "I didn't take you for a cowgirl," Josh teased.

She giggled and continued to ride him. She started to moan louder as she sped up. Right as she was about to cum she heard a voice "Looks like you two are awake."

She turned her head to see Sophie standing in the door way. They quickly pulled the covers up to conceal their bodies. "What are you doing in here?" Scatty asked, her face turning the same shade as her hair. "I figured I come and see how you two were doing. But instead I found out _who_ you were doing," Sophie chuckled lightly at her own pun.

Scatty buried her face into Josh's chest to hide her bright red face. "You know. I think sister would be pretty pissed off to see her brother making love to someone he just met," Sophie stated. "Are _you_?" Scatty asked, her face still in Josh's chest. "That's a good question._ Are_ you?" Josh inquired.

"No. I think you two are perfect together," Sophie said. Scatty still had her face buried in Josh's chest. Sophie still stood in the doorway and just bit her lip, with her hands crossed in front of her crotch. Scatty looked at her and noticed her body language. She had an idea and whispered in Josh's ear.

Josh looked her in the eye with surprise and thought it over. "Are you sure?" he asked her. She simply nodded and sat back up. She dropped blanket and turned to Sophie. "Sophie? Do you want to join us?" she asked, taking a chance. Sophie stared into her lovely, bright, emerald eyes. "Yes," she whispered. She slowly stripped down and crawled into bed with Scatty and her brother.

Josh felt a little awkward with his sister in bed with him while his girlfriend rode him. Sophie sat up and kissed Scatty on the lips who, surprisingly, kissed back passionately. "Would you like to try?" she asked Sophie. She nodded shyly and was anxious for Scatty to remove her brothers dick from her pussy. Sophie lined up Josh's tip with her entrance and hovered for a second. "Scatty will you help please?" Sophie asked.

She put her hands on Sophie's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Ready?" Scatty asked. Sophie nodded slowly. She pushed her down and Sophie screamed in pain and collapsed onto her brother's chest as he broke her hymen. "Jesus Christ Sophie. Why didn't you tell me? I would have been gentle," Josh said to his twin. Once the pain had passed she looked into his eyes and kissed him roughly. "I didn't want you to be gentle. I want it rough," she told him.

Scatty smiled and licked her lips. "I didn't know that your sister had this side to her baby," Scatty said to her lover. "Neither did I," Josh said surprised. Sophie had already started to bounce up and down on him fast and hard, letting out loud moans. It didn't take long for Sophie to cum. The mixture of the warm juices and the tight contractions of his sister's pussy almost sent Josh over the edge.

"Careful Soph. I don't want to cum inside you," he said worriedly. After her powerful orgasm had subsided Sophie got off of his cock and began to suck his cock. Scatty was starting to get bored so she started to make out with Josh while his sister blew him. Josh moaned into Scatty's mouth as his sister sucked him. Scatty broke away to talk to Sophie. "Get ready. He's about to blow," she informed Sophie. She started to suck harder until he came in her mouth. She waited until he was done, then she pulled off with his cum in her mouth. She swallowed half of it then had an idea. She grabbed Scatty and pressed her lips to hers.

She opened her mouth and allowed her brothers warm cum to flow into the beauty's mouth. Scatty swished it around in her mouth for a bit to get a taste of it. She swallowed it all and looked at Sophie, thanking her silently. They both laid next to Josh and cuddled close to him. They closed their eyes and Josh wrapped an arm around each of them. He kissed his sister on the lips and put a smile on her face. He watched her in his arms and thought about the side of her he never knew.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Hey guys. So I just want to let you know that I will be skipping parts of the actual book and adding in new parts. If you have any ideas of pairing you would like to read just leave a review. I will post the next chapter once I get a total of at least 10 reviews. However, as the story grows more popular I will expect more reviews. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	5. Someone Heard

**Hey guys, after so long this story reached 10 reviews, so here's the newest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not claim to own "The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel"**

Josh had fallen asleep again with his two beauties in his arms. They all laid together in the bed, sleeping. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Josh jerked awake which shook Scatty and Sophie awake too. There was another knock and they all sped to grab their clothes. They threw each other their shirts and pants and underwear and once they were all dressed Josh calmly opened the door. When he did Nick was standing there. "Hecate made us breakfast," he told them as he looked around the room.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute," Josh said. Nick walked away and Josh closed the door again. He let out a sigh and looked at his sister and girlfriend then let out a small laugh. "Come on, let's go eat," Scatty said with a small smile. They walked down to the dining room and they all sat down next to each other. Once they had already started eating a little girl walked in. She jumped up into a chair and started eating. Josh automatically assumed it was Hecate and continued eating. The little girl looked at the three of them and smiled knowingly.

Sophie had a feeling she knew what they had done and her face turned red once again. Everyone just continued to eat until Nick and Perenelle came down and joined them as well. They got their own food and once they had all finished eating Nicholas cleared his throat. "So Hecate, when were you planning on awakening them?" he asked her. The little girl's feet swung under the table and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said, just like a little girl.

Nick let out a sigh and decided not to worry about it until she changed into the young woman she would be at noon. Once they had all finished eating the three lovers stood up and started to head upstairs when they heard a cough behind them. They turned slowly, trying not to look suspicious. When they turned they saw Perenelle. She had her arms crossed and a little smile on her face. "And where are you three going?"

"We were just going to hang out in me and Scatty's room," Josh said nervously. She walked closer to Josh and put her hand on his face gently. "Oh yeah? You sure you're not going to repeat that little activity from last night?" she asked them. All of their faces turned beet red and they looked at their feet. Perry chuckled and pulled Josh's chin up. "Now, if you had told me I would have gladly helped you. I mean you were all virgins until the last few hours. I could've shown you all a few tricks."

Josh looked absolutely shocked, and Scatty and Sophie simply continued to look at the ground. Josh couldn't think of anything to say but luckily he didn't have to. Perenelle led them all back to the room and locked the door. She turned and put her hands on her waist and simply stared at them. "Well? Strip," she told them. They all nervously started to take off their clothes and when Scatty took off her panties they were covered in Josh's cum and Perry smiled. Once they were naked they stood there quietly covering themselves with their hands.

"Now, now. Don't be embarrassed, take your hands away," she told them. No one moved their hands and Perry sighed. "Fine, I guess you'll get to see me first," she said with a flirty smile. She slipped off her green dress leaving her in her matching green bra and thong. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra then threw it on the floor. She squeezed her D sized tits and giggled. "Here, enjoy the view children," she said. No one moved but the girls felt their pussies get wet and Josh felt his dick harden. When none of them pulled their hands away she sighed again.

She moved over to the bed and laid down. She spread her legs and pulled her panties to the side with her left hand and showed off her bald pussy. She used her right hand to spread her pussy and give them each a good look. "Their, you've all seen me and I know you're turned on so get masturbating," she ordered. The first one to make a move was Josh. His hand moved slowly along his cock as he looked at the old but sexy woman on his bed. Perry stopped spreading her pussy and instead buried her index and middle fingers into it up to the second knuckle. Sophie couldn't hold back anymore and looked at the two shows unfolding before her and soon followed Perenelle's example.

The last one to give in was Scatty. She admitted that her pussy was soaked but she felt hesitant to masturbate to her mother figure. Of course with Sophie and Josh masturbating right next to her and Perenelle moaning lightly she couldn't stand it anymore and buried three fingers into her pussy. Watching the three youths masturbating in front of her she had an orgasm very quickly. She let her panties cover her pussy so that they were covered in her pussy juice. "Sorry the show ended so quickly. Nick hasn't touched me in months," Perry said as she brought her fingers to her mouth. Of course the three of them were no where near close yet so they were a little agitated.

Perry could tell so she lifted her legs straight into the air and pulled off her soaked panties. She set them on the corner of the bed and bent her legs so that her feet were on the bed. "When we're done if you want them you can have them. And a fresh pair whenever you like," she told them with a wink. She kept her feet on the bed but spread her legs to give them easy access to her pussy. "Who wants to go first?"

It took a moment but Scatty stepped forward first. "I'll be honest, since I met you I've been wondering what your pussy tasted like," Scatty admitted shyly. Perry chuckled but didn't move. "Well then come have a taste," Perry told her. Scatty laid on the bed with her face right next to her mother figure's pussy. "I don't know if I can do this," Scatty muttered. Perry chuckled and quickly shoved her head into her incredibly wet pussy. "Sorry for being so sudden Scatty, but I'm horny as fuck and your talking kept blowing on it," Perry moaned.

Scatty immediately set to work on tasting her lovely pussy. She licked the outside of it first and could easily taste the pussy juice. Perry's pussy tasted just like mint. Once she was ready she pushed her tongue deep into her pussy. Perry moaned and held Scatty's head still. It didn't take long for Scatty's skilled tongue to make Perry cum. She felt her pussy tighten around her tongue and tasted the juices that flowed out. Perry's grip on Scatty's head loosened and she was able to sit up. Scatty licked her lips clean of the juices and smiled.

While Perry was laying back on the bed, completely out of breath Scatty put one leg under hers and the other over then started to grind into her pussy. "I want to cum on your pussy," Scatty moaned. Perry's pussy was still sensitive from the previous orgasm so she screamed with pleasure. Scatty moaned as their pussies rub together.

Perry's screams of pleasure turned Scatty on so much that she came quickly. Scatty's love juices coated Perry's pussy which caused her to cum as well. Scatty relaxed and rolled over so that she was laying next to Perenelle. Both of their hands went to their pussies and they coated their fingers in their mixed juices. They brought their fingers up to their mouth and wordlessly tasted the mix. Scatty laid on the bed, exhausted while Perry sat up and leaned on her elbows. "Who wants to go next?"

Josh stepped forward and got on the bed. He positioned his dick at her entrance. He started to push into the woman and moaned at the new sensation. Perry moaned as Josh's dick pierced her. Once he got as far in as he could go Josh started to move in and out of Perenelle. As he got used to the woman's tight pussy he started to move faster and faster inside of her. She moaned louder as he began to fuck her hard and fast. She was just about to cum when he pulled out of her.

She whimpered at the loss of pleasure. Before she could protest Josh quickly grabbed her and flipped her over. She was now on her hands and knees with her pussy and ass available for anyone to see. He spread her ass cheeks and before she could even ask what was going on he thrust his cock into her tight ass. She screamed in pleasure and almost came from the sudden penetration. Josh didn't wait and instantly started to fuck Perry's tight ass. As his cock moved in and out of her ass her arms couldn't hold her up anymore and Perenelle buried her face in the bed, muffling her screams and moans.

After this it didn't take long for her to cum again. Her orgasm made her ass tighten around Josh's cock and he moaned at the impossibly tight vice his cock was in. He soon followed Perry's example and started to cum. Perry lifted her head from the bed and moaned as she felt his hot cum fill her ass. Once Josh finished cumming he pulled out of her ass and laid on the bed next to Scatty, also exhausted. While Perenelle recovered from her orgasm and cum leaked from her ass Sophie simply stood still with four fingers buried in her pussy and two in her backdoor.

Perenelle flipped over onto her back as she recovered. She had closed her eyes and was about to pass out from pleasure when she felt someone sit on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Sophie sitting over her with her very wet pussy pressed against her lips. "Eat me," Sophie commanded her. Perry was happy to oblige and obediently started to tongue and lick Sophie's wet snatch. Sophie moaned as her pussy was licked and tongue fucked by the woman. She ground her pussy into her mouth, trying to make her tongue go deeper.

Perry had eaten plenty of pussy before so she knew exactly where to lick to make her cum as quickly as possible. Sophie reached down and clutched the sheets of the bed as she moaned. Perry reached up and squeezed the girls ass as she ate her pussy. It didn't take long for Sophie to start panting as she got close to cumming. About thirty seconds later she screamed as she came all over Perry's face. She collapsed as her orgasm subsided. She rolled off of Perry's face and laid on the bed, panting.

"How did no on hear that?" Josh asked. Just as he said that they heard a voice. "Oh someone heard it," said the voice. They all look over to the door and saw Hecate. She smiled deviously as she leaned in the doorway. "Someone heard."


End file.
